Tinggal
by Yuri for Summer
Summary: COMPLETE! Chappy 6 is update! "Bagaimana?" "Ibu... Aku Minta maaf..." "Maaf merepotkan ya..." "Sudahlah, kita kan teman" Silahkan baca jika anda mau... XD
1. Chappy 1

**Hai! Ini fanficku yang kedua di FFn dan yang pertama di Digimon Indonesia. Sepertinya ini sangat OOC sekali...Ya.....Sangat *mikir kayak orang aneh* Soalnya aku terakhir nonton Digimon Adventure berapa tahun yang lalu gitu, jadi banyak yang OOC. Maafkan aku para Digimonia....*guling guling dari lantai 4***

**Disclaimer : Fanfic punyaku tapi Chara bukan**

**Sumarry : Ah! Kenapa jadi begini`!?**

**Tinggal**

**Chappy One : Alone!?**

_Hikari's POV_

Sinar matahari membangunkanku pada pagi hari ini. Baru saja aku duduk di tempat tidur, jam weker yang semalam kupasang langsung berbunyi sedetik kemudian. Apa mungkin lebih baik aku tidak pasang alarm saja ya? Dasar merepotkan.

Baiklah. Lupakan. Aku merapikan tempat tidurku, lalu keluar pintu kamar sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan. Di dapur dekat ruang makan kulihat seorang pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih tua sedang menuang susu kotak ke sebuah gelas sambil menggigit sepotong roti bakar. Ya, dia kakakku. Yagami Taichi. Lalu dia duduk di meja makan dan kembali makan dengan normal. Aku ikut duduk di sebelah kakak sambil mengambil sepotong roti bakar

" Pagi, kak" sapaku. Kakak menghentikan acara makannya dan melirik ke arahku

"Ah, pagi" jawabnya dengan singkat. Lalu melanjutkan 'acaranya'. Aku juga melanjutkan mengoleskan mentega di rotiku dan mulai memakannya. Kakak yang sudah selesai makan langsung meminum habis susunya, kemudian membawa gelas dan piringnya di tempat cuci piring.

" Sebaiknya kamu segera mandi. Sebentar lagi kita harus berangkat." Ujar Kakak, aku mengangguk dan beranjak dari kursi makan menuju kamar mandi.

Seandainya keadaan ramai seperti dulu, pasti tidak akan se-monoton ini.

******

_Taichi's POV_

Begitu Hikari menutup pintu kamar mandi aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang suasana lebih sepi dibandingkan dulu. Lagipula kenapa ayah dan ibu harus pergi ke New York dan membuat kami 'terlantar' sih? Manalagi alasan mereka gak jelas. Orang tua mana yang tega 'menelantarkan' anaknya hanya untuk berwisata selama 5 bulan. Bayangkan! 5 bulan! Apa anak-anaknya gak pusing dibuatnya!? Harusnya kami diberi keadilan! Apa mereka tidak tahu? Atau harus kuberitahu KOMNAS HAM!? Mana bukti dari kalimat 'setiap anak berhak mendapat perlindungan dan kasih sayang'!?

Ehm.....

Maaf, tiba-tiba aku emosi....

" Kakak. Ayo kita berangkat" panggilan Hikari tiba-tiba membangunkanku dari 'semangat akan Hak anak'. Aku menoleh ke belakang sambil menyeringai. Berusaha menyembunyikan emosiku yang sebelumnya meledak-ledak. Hikari tersenyum kecil dan memakai sepatunya. Begitu juga denganku. Kuambil sepatu kets kesayangannku yang belum lama in kuganti ukurannya ( namun dengan merk yang sama) tentu saja. Masa' aku terus memakai sepatu yang itu terus? Setelah kami siap, aku mematikan listrik dan memeriksa kompor telah dimatikan, aku menutup pintu apartemendan menguncinya, kemudian memberikan kunci utamanya kepada Hikari dan aku memegang kunci cadangan. Tentu saja. Anak SMP pulang lebih cepat daripada SMA 'kan?

" Ayo." Ajakku. Hikari mengangguk lalu kami berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol 'G'

*****

_Hikari's POV_

"Aku duluan ya." Pamitku begitu kami berdua sudah sampai di depan SMP Odaiba, sekolahku yang sekarang. Kakak mengangguk saja

"Nanti makan malam kamu saja yang masak. Kakak mau latihan sampai sore." Kata Kakak. Aku mengangkat bahuku

"Okelah kalau begitu." Jawabku. Kakak menaruh tangannya yang besar di atas kepalaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak diperlakukan seperti ini semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat kami masih menjadi _digidestiniers_ dan bersama digimon-digimon tersebut. Betapa aku rindu dengan suasana itu.

"Oke. Sampai nanti Hikari." Pamit kakak sambil berjalan menjauh. Dia terus berjalan sampai tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya dan merogoh isi tasnya, kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan menjawab telepon terebut. Aku kembali berjalan menuju gedung sekolahku sambil bernostalgia tentang saat-saat kami 3 tahun yang lalu.

****

_Taichi's POV_

Belum jauh aku melangkah dari sekolahnya Hikari, tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering. Begitu kulihat di display handphoneku, yang muncul malah nomor aneh. Entah nomor milik siapa itu, tapi aku merasa harus menjawabnya. Lalu aku menekan 'tombol hijau' pada Handphoneku dan mendekatkannya ke telingaku.

"...Halo?" sapaku dengan agak ragu-ragu

'Halo? Apa ini Yagami Taichi?' terdengar suara seorang gadis dari seberang sana. Aku merasa aku pernah mendengar suara gadis ini. Tapi....err.......Aku harus mengingat-ingat dulu, Kira-kira di mana aku pernah bertemu gadis yang suaranya seperti ini

"....Ya, saya sendiri." Jawabku, masih tetap mengingat-ingat suara siapa ini. Entahlah, aku menyerah.

'Hai, Taichi. Kamu masih mengingatku?' tanya Gadis itu dengan nada sedikit ceria. Kali in mulai terbayang. Tapi masih bayang-bayang nih. Dasar.

"....Sora?" tiba-tiba nama itu keluar saja dari mulutku.

'ternyata kamu masih ingat. Ku kira kamu sudah lupa.' Sapa Sora. Dugaanku yang asal-asalan itu ternyata tepat. Dia Takenouchi Sora. Terkadang instingku itu hebat.

"Hai Sora. Bagaimana kabar? Lama tidak berjumpa." Sapaku dengan sedikit tertawa. Sora juga tertawa kecil dari seberang sana.

"Kabarku baik. Oh ya, to the point aja. Beberapa minggu ini kamu senggang gak?" tanya Sora. Tumben sekali dia bertanya akan hal ini

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali, memangnya kenapa?" aku balas bertanya. Sora terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega (?).

"Syukurlah." Ujar Sora dengan lega. Lalu melanjutkan " Begini. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai sebuah urusan. Dan urusan ini hanya bisa dibantu kamu karena sejak dulu di antara kita semua hanya kamu yang paling ekspresif. Jadi-"

"Tunggu." Aku langsung menyela ucapan Sora yang mungkin akan sangat panjang itu" Maksudmu aku akan menjadi badut?" lanjutku. Sora langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Tentu tidak. Bodoh. Aku bukan meminta bantuanmu. Aku diundang untuk melakukan presentasi desainer di sebuah SMU di Tokyo. Kau bisa membantuku dalam urusan itu'kan?" jawab Sora. *sigh* untung saja. Kupikir dia meminta yang aneh-aneh.

"....Oh. Okelah kalau begitu"jawabku.

"Oke. Jam 4 sore nanti kutunggu di Stasiun Tokyo." Begitu Sora mengucapkan kalimat itu, dia langsung menutup teleponnya. Aku juga memasukkan Handphoneku ke dalam saku seragamku dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju SMU Odaiba. Jam 4.... Berarti sepulang sekolah aku harus langsung pulang ke apartemen, bolos Latihan, mengemas koper dan berangkat menuju stasiun. Semoga Hikari mau memaklumi deh.

*******

_Hikari's POV_

CKLEK!

"Aku pulang" sapaku begitu aku sampai di dalam apartement. Sepi, sunyi. Tentu saja, Kakak'kan pulang jam 5-an. Ini masih jam setengah 4. Setelah menaruh tas di meja belajarku dan mengganti baju, aku berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil kotak jus jeruk. Semoga masih ada sisa. Kutuang jus jeruk itu ke sebuah gelas bening, lalu kumasukkan kembali kotaknya ke dalam kulkas dan menutup pintu kulkas tersebut, saat ku meminum jus yang baru kutuang, kulihat secarik kertas menempel di pintu kulkas. Rasanya tadi pagi belum ada kertas itu. Siapa yang menaruhnya?

Kuambil kertas tersebut, lalu mulai membacanya

_Untuk Hikari_

_Maaf, ya. Tiba-tiba baru kakak beritahu. Begini, tadi pagi kakak baru saja menerima telepon dari Sora. Dia minta bantuan kakak dalam melakukan presentasinya di Tokyo. Jadi untuk beberapa minggu ( atau mungkin bulan, tergantung situasi) kakak akan berada di Tokyo_

_Gak percaya? Lihat aja ke kamar kakak. Berantakan Abis. XD_

_Sudah dulu ya Hikari. Di kulkas masih ada persediaan makanan kok. Kalau kehabisan pakai saja uang kakak. Sebagian kakak tinggalkan di kamar buat jaga-jaga dirimu. OK?_

_Yagami Taichi_

Aku gak percaya! Aku langsung berlari ke lantai atas dan membuka pintu kamar Kakak. Benar saja, kamar kakak kayak kapa pecah, lemari setengah terbuka, dan ada bekas dikeluarkannya koper. Terus di atas meja belajarnya ada beberapa uang kertas senilai 5000 yen. Apa kakak gak kekurangan? Sepertinya ini berlebihan.

"AAAAAAAH! KAKAK BODOH!" tanpa sadar aku langsung berteriak dengan kencang, sesuatu yang jarang ( dan belum pernah) ku lakukan. Tapi memang. Kakak bodoh! Kenapa aku di tinggalkan sendirian!? Tidak tahu ya sekarang kejahatan terjadi di mana-mana!? Bagaimana INI!?

To Be Continue........

**.........-capek-**

**Aku tak menyangka aku membuat fanfic ini! Dan di publish! Dari sudut pandang ku sepertinya karakter-karakternya terlalu OOC ya? Mohon maaf sebesar, selebar,seluas,sedalam,sevolume,panjang,tinggi ( lho....lho...). Dan setelah kupikir-pikir dan kulihat-lihat reviewnya, sepertinya fanficku ini butuh banyak service dari pada montir yang berpengalaman dibanding aku yang newbieee ini. XD**

**Review sangat berarti bagiku XD**


	2. Chappy 2

**Hai! Aku come back! Yahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! –diseret- sekarang chappy dua akan kutampilkan. Semoga dibaca... Semoga dibaca... Semoga dibaca........... (komat-kamit). Kali ini baru ada Takerunya. Ceritanya di sini mereka masih tinggal satu atap**

**V**

**Disclaimer : Masa sih Digimon itu punyaku? XD**

**Tinggal **

**Chappy dua : I don't wanna be here**

_Takeru's POV_

Aku baru saja sampai di rumah dan belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pecahan barang seperti porselen, atau kaca?Atau.... Entahlah, yang pasti aku langsung berlari tergesa-gesa menuju arah suara tersebut. Begitu sampai di tempat asal suara itu, aku melihat suatu keadaan yang paling tidak kuinginkan dalam hidupku. Ibu dan ayah sedang berdiri dan saling menatap dengan marah. Dan aku langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi begitu melihat sebuah gelas pecah di bawah meja dekat mereka berdiri.

Mereka sedang bertengkar....

"Sudah kubilang berhenti meminum bir!" bentak ibu. Seolah-olah tidak mendengar. Ayah hanya menatap ibu tanpa ekspresi.

"Mana bisa aku berhenti sementara kamu hanya mengeluh dan mengeluh di depanku tanpa memberi tindakan sedikitpun?" balas ayah. Ibu semakin menggertakkan giginya

"Aku yang selama ini merawat Yamato dan Takeru sampai sekarang tanpa bantuanmu! Kamu sendiri yang tidak pernah membantuku dalam mengurus kedua anak itu!" Ibu berkata setengah teriak pada ayah. Mendengar hal itu ayah langsung menggebrak mejanya hingga piring-piring di atas meja bergetar.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa merawat mereka kalau tanpa aku yang bekerja sehingga kita bisa tinggal di rumah ini membuat mereka berdua mampu bersekolah sampai sekarang!?" jawab Ayah

" Hentikan"

Ayah dan Ibu langsung menoleh ke arah kakak yang tiba-tiba berbicara dari arah kamar mandi dekat dapur, aku juga sedikit melirik ke arah kakak yang menatap ayah dan ibu dengan dingin.

"Kalau akhirnya begini sebaiknya kalian dari awal tidak usah menikah saja." Lanjut kakak dengan dingin.

Wow......

Pertama kalinya aku mendengar kakak berbicara seperti itu...

PLAKK!

Tamparan dari ibu kena telak di pipi kiri kakak. Kakak hanya menoleh ke arah mana dia ditampar tanpa mengucapkan suatu katapun. Ibu menatap kakak dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Kamu jangan sembarangan, Yamato" ujar Ibu. Kakak menatap Ibu tanpa ekspresi, lalu Ibu melanjutkan "Sebenarnya kalau tidak ada kamu dan adikmu si Takeru itu, kami bisa berpisah. Kamu tahu!?"

Mendengar kalimat Ibu itu aku merasa waktu berhenti. Jadi selama ini ayah dan ibu hanya pura-pura rukun di depan kedua anaknya agar kami tidak mengetahui bahwa rumah tangga keluarga kami sebenarnya sedang goyah!? Tidak bisa kuterima!

"Jadi......Ternyata begitu..." tanpa sadar aku membuka mulut dan berbicara pelan. Namun hal itu cukup membuat Ibu, ayah, dan Kakak terkejut. Sepertinya mereka baru sadar bahwa aku sudah pulang. Mata ibu perlahan-lahan membelalak begitu melihatku yang terpaku di dekat pintu dapur.

"Oh.....Takeru..." gumam Ibu. Kakiku dengan cepat langsung berlari ke lantai atas dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan keadaan yang ternyata selama ini ditutup-tutupi. Ku ambil tasku yang besar, beberapa baju, lalu kumasukkan dompet dan handphoneku ke dalam tas itu. Kuambil tas itu lalu berlari menuju pintu depan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau pamit dan berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan rumah. Sekilas kudengar ibu memanggil-manggil namaku. Namun aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku tetap melanjutkan langkahku menjauh dari rumah menuju Stasiun Kyoto.

^V^V^V^V^V^

_Yamato's POV_

"Takeru!" teriak ibu sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu, berusaha menyusul Takeru. Namun sepertinya Takeru sudah tidak peduli lagi karena mendengar perkataan Ibu yang sebelumnya. Pasti itu sangat menyakiti hati Takeru yang selama ini mengira keluarganya baik-baik saja. Ibu langsung terduduk di lantai dengan lemas begitu menyadari bahwa anak bungsunya benar-benar serius minggat dari rumah.

"Lihat." Ayah mulai berbicara "Inilah akibatnya." Lanjut ayah. Ibu langsung menatap ayah dengan berang. Ow ow....Sepertinya akan dimulai lagi pertarungan mereka. Untuk menghindari tamparan kedua, sebaiknya aku menghindari mereka. Aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku di lantai dua. Saat kakiku masih di anak-anak tangga, masih kudengar cacian dan bentakkan yang saling mereka lemparkan. (Karena ini bukan Rated M jadi gak mungkin Aku tulis apa aja caciannya XD)

Kurebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidur begitu sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Sebetulnya aku sudah tahu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu rumah tangga di keluarga kami mulai goyah. Tapi aku tak menyangka puncaknya akan ada pada saat ini. Dan Takeru sudah menjalankan apa yang paling terbaik bagi dirinya, ingin rasanya aku ikut minggat dari sini. Tapi pasti keadaan akan bertambah parah jika mereka menyadari bahwa kedua anaknya pergi dari rumah di saat mereka mulai 'rentan'?

BLAM!

Sepertinya itu suara ayah yang menutup pintu kamar dengan keras, berarti pertengkaran sudah selesai. Atau dihentikan sementara? Yang pasti aku keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur, kulihat ibu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Meja yang dijadikan pelampiasannya sudah setengah basah, sekilas kudengar ibu berbicara pelan

"Takeru....."

"Maafkan ibu, nak...."

Ibu benar-benar terguncang. Dengan agak canggung aku menghampiri ibu yang terus menangis.

"Ibu..." panggilku. Ibu langsung menghentikan tangisnya dan melihat ke arahku. Aku semakin salah tingkah.

"Aku....Minta maaf...." ujarku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal

"Yamato...."

"Aku tak menyangka perkataanku membuat Ibu marah dan membuat Takeru pergi..."

"Yamato..."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal....Aku..."

"Yamato."

"Ya?" Aku baru sadar kalau Ibu sudah memanggilku tiga kali. Kayak di film-film Horor yang kalau tidak salah judulnya ...'Panggil Namaku Tiga Kali'... Ibu menatapku dengan matanya yang bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis.

"Ibu....Minta tolong padamu..." ucap ibu dengan lirih. Aku hanya mengangguk untuk mempersingkat percakapan.

"Bisa....Kamu mencari Takeru.....dan membawanya pulang?"

Aku mengangguk sekali lagi

.........

WHAT!? Mencari Takeru!?

Err......Bukan berarti aku tak mau mencari dia sih. Tapi'kan dia benar-benar menghilangkan jejak. Berarti 90% dia tidak mungkin kutemukan.

10% nya? Kalau beruntung atau Takeru sendiri yang pulang ke rumah.

Ya amplop!

^V^V^V^V^V^V^

_Takeru's POV..._

Aku duduk di atas kursi di stasiun Kyoto. *sigh* Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung. Ingin rasanya aku pulang ke rumah dan baca komik di kamar, tapi....

Jaga Gengsi dong.....

Tapi gimana!? Kalau mau bener-bener minggat sekarang kemana coba? Sekarang giliran aku yang bingung.

......

Hei.....

Tunggu dulu....

Kan bisa minta tolong dia ya! Langsung saja aku mengambil handphoneku dan menekan beberapa angka di sana.

_Bersambung...._

**Bersambung! Ta-da! *dimakan***

**Aduh.....Aku Cuma kuat sampai segini. Entar kalau diterusin malah tambah rusak.**

**Doakan aku supaya dapat inspirasi kembali! XD**

**YURI-CHAN**


	3. Chappy 3

**Ya-hahahahahahahahaha! Aku kembali dengan chappy 3! Pairing kuubah dari Hikari-takeru menjadi ALL! Habisnya kalau terlalu terpaku pada mereka rasanya gimana~ gitu....... Jadi~ Please enjoy this fic......XD**

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

**Tinggal**

**Chappy 3 : Reuni?**

**Disclaimer : Digimon punya aku? Kuubah War Greymon menjadi War Canyon!(==')**

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

_Koushiro's POV_

Ring! Ring!

Bunyi Handphone mengagetkanku dan membukakan pintu keluar dari dunia melamunku. Aku merogoh sakuku dan kulihat nomor lama yang ada di display Hp-ku.

_Yamato Calling...._

Yamato? Ada apa dia meneleponku? Tumben banget. Sudah hampir 3 tahun gak ada kontak dari dia.

Eh...

Hampir 3 tahun? Atau 3 tahun? Atau sudah 3 tahun lebih?

....

Hei, hei, hentikan berpikir terlalu lama! Kasihan'kan si Yamato nunggu telepon sekian lama gak diangkat. Jadi, langsung ku angkat dan memulai pembicaraan " Hai,Yamato." Sapaku.

_"Koushiro! Sekarang aku dalam masalah! Tolong aku! Please!"_ Yamato langsung berteriak sedemikian rupa. Aku langsung kaget begitu mendengar kata 'Mas-alah' ( Mas Alah?)

"Hei....Hei.....Tenang dulu. Ku rasa kamu harus menarik nafas panjang dulu baru bicara, kawan." Ujarku. Ku dengar dari seberang sana dia mulai menarik nafas, lalu mulai berbicara.

_"Begini. Ceritanya panjang. Bisa aku bertemu denganmu di dekat Osaka Tower?" _ajak Yamato.

"Kapan?" tanyaku.

_"Sekarang."_ Jawabnya dengan singkat. Aku langsung kaget sendiri mendengarnya

"Sekarang....Hari ini?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja sekarang ya sekarang. Aduh Koshirou... Sejak kapan kamu seperti ini nak?

_"Tentu saja. Kamu pikir kapan lagi!? Kita bertemu jam 7 malam. Bye."_ Setelah itu sambungan bicara kami langsung terputus. Lalu kulihat jam yang terikat di tanganku ( Halah! Mau bilang jam tangan aja repot). Jam 3 sore alias 4 jam lagi. Padahal aku juga lagi ada urusan....

"Koushiro!"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Gadis berambut cokelat agak bergelombang itu mendatangiku sambil membawa dua tas belanja besar. Pastinya dia itu Tachikawa Mimi. Aku lagi nemenin dia belanja. Sudah tahu'kan berapa lama mereka berdiri di antara lorong baju dan aksesoris? Lebih lama dari pada Djarum Super yang 'berdiri sejak tahun 1912'! Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat dia mendatangiku yang sudah membawa banyak tas

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya kalau dikeluarin dari dasar hati tuh, capek....pegel....pusing...5L (iklan sangobion) nungguin nih cewek. Tanganku yang kana dan kiri sekarang sudah jadi tempat gantungan tas belanja. Isinya apa aja sih?

Mimi mengangguk senang sambil menaikkan tas belanja yang dia pegang sendiri "Iya. Thanks ya udah temenin." Jawabnya. Aku yang tadinya berdiri sekarang kembali duduk sambil bernafas lega seolah-olah penderitaanku baru saja berakhir. Ternyata zaman sekarang wanita lebih mendominasi dunia. Buktinya, wanita lebih kuat berdiri dibandingkan pria.

"Hei." Panggil Mimi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku "Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku kembali normal dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Barusan Yamato telepon. Minta tolong padaku untuk bertemu di Osaka Tower 4 jam lagi." Ujarku. Mimi menatapku dengan bingung. Lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mimi dengan penasaran. Aku mengangkat bahuku.

"Mana kutahu. Dia bilang dia punya masalah. Sepertinya masalahnya berat. Tadi dia meneleponku sambil berbicara dengan setengah teriak." Jawabku. Mimi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Terdengar suara 'oh.." dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, ku rasa aku harus berangkat sekarang." Lanjutku, lalu aku berdiri dan melangkah menuju basement. Mimi tiba-tiba berdiri dan mendatangiku.

"Aku ikut, ya." Pintanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pendek.

"Kesannya kayak reunian." Jawab Mimi dengan singkat. Reuni? Hah. Ada-ada saja.

"Oke." Jawabku. Lalu kami berdua masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju menuju Osaka Tower.

_18.30..._

_Osaka Tower_

_Yamato's POV..._

Dari lantai atas di Osaka Tower aku menatap kosong ke arah kota Osaka yang luas dengan panorama matahari yang akan terbenam, sebentar lagi gelap ya. Segelap pikiranku yang sekarang butuh penerangan dari seorang teman lama. Mungkin lebih dari seorang untuk membuat pikiranku menerang. Kupindahkan arah mataku menatap ke sebuah jam dinding yang menggantung tidak jauh dari tempatku menunggu. Ternyata masih 30 menit dari waktu pertemuan. Pantas saja aku merasa waktu itu lama sekali ya.

"Oi, Yamato!"

Nah, itu suara yang dari tadi kutunggu. Aku langsung menoleh dan melambaikan tanganku padanya. Koushiro membalas lambaian tanganku dan menghampiriku. Di belakangnya seorang gadis mengikuti langkah Koushiro yang langsung kukenal sebagai seorang Mimi. Wow, ingatanku hebat. Mungkin.

"Hei." Sapaku pada mereka berdua. "Lama gak ketemu ya." Ujarku dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Iya." Jawab Koushiro. Mimi hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh ya" lanjutku sambil melihat Mimi " Mimi juga ikut ya?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk Mimi dan melihat ke arah Koushiro

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mimi dengan nada agak ngambek.

"Apa salahnya bertanya?" balasku dengan nada ngambek juga. Sejenak hening menyelimuti kami. Tak lama kemudian kami bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Sudah lama kita gak kayak gini ya."ucap Mimi sambil mengajak ku toast. Aku membalas ajakkannya.

"Oh ya" ujar Koushiro sambil mengelap air matanya "Ngomong-ngomong kamu mau menceritakan apa?" tanyanya. Aku langsung terdiam. Lalu kembali memandang kota Osaka yang kini telah ditemani bulan dengan perasaan sedih. Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Aku...Bagaimana menceritakannya ya? Ok. Takeru kabur dari rumah." Ujarku. Kalimatku yang singkat mampu membuat raut wajah Mimi dan Koushiro berubah menjadi kaget. Aku tetap melanjutkan ceritaku. Dari ibu dan aya bertengkar hebat, aku yang memancing kemarahan ibu hingga ibu menampar pipiku, takeru yang gak terima keadaan keluarga yang sebenarnya, sampai ibu yang akhirnya memintaku untuk mencari takeru dan memintanya kembali pulang. Setelah aku selesai bererita, Koushiro dan mi mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Lalu kamu memintaku datang untuk membantumu mencari Takeru?" tanya Koushiro. Aku menangguk puas. Senangnya mempunyai teman yang bisa mengerti suasana.

"Kalau begitu menurutmu kita mulai darimana?" tanya Mimi secara langsung. Aku menatap Mimi cukup lama.

Iya juga ya.

Ga kepikiran.

******

_Takeru's POV..._

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang digunakan. Silahkan anda telepon beberapa saat lagi atau meninggalkan pesan...._

Jyah. Kenapa di saat aku sedang butuh bantuan malah gak bisa diandalkan? Dasar Daisuke. Kira-kira siapa lagi ya? Jou? Dia lagi di Prancis. Ken? Pasti sibuk di sekolah Kepolisian. Iori? Mungkin juga sih. Tapi tahun ini dia sedang ujian. Kasihan kalau dia harus menampungku padahal dia juga lagi punya pikiran yang lain. Miyako? Daritadi di telepon tapi malah tidak nyambung...Hmm.....Mungkin Hikari bisa membantu. Kutekan untuk ke-3 kalinya telepon itu.

......

Aku menunggu...

"_Halo?"_

Akhirnya ada yang menjawab teleponku juga, aku langsung membalas sapaannya " Hai Hikari."

"_Takeru!?" _Suara dari seberang sana benar-benar terlihat kaget

_Bersambung_

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V****^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

**W......O.........W**

**Akhirnya chappy 3 benar-benar ku publish. Ehehehehehe, sepertinya di fanficku ini bener-bener menggunakan hp ya? Maklum aku ini emang penggemar gadget modern. Jadi aku bikin mereka agak lebih bergantung sama nih gadget satu.**

**Hehehehehehehehehe.....**

**Review mungkin salah satu atau salah dua atau salatiga (?) yang kubutuhkan setelah para readers yang mereview,silent readers,atau author yang mereview, atau silent author ( ada ga' sih?)**

**XD**


	4. Chappy 4

**CHAPPY 4 neeh!~ JENG JENG JENG....**

**Orang 1 : Apa? –shock-**

**Orang 2 : gak mungkin....-gak percaya-**

**Orang 3 : Masa' sih – gigit jari-**

**Readers : Sebenarnya mereka ini kenapa sih? **

**–sweetdropped-**

**Halah! Apa itu! Yang penting sekarang silahkan baca chappy empat ini! XD**

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

**Masalah Masih Berlanjut**

**Disclaimer : Sudah pada tahu lah...**

**Enjoy it! XD**

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

_Hikari's POV_

"Takeru!?" Aku menyapanya dengan nada setengah tak percaya. Terdengar Takeru tertawa dari arah sana.

_"Kaget ya?"_ tanya dia. Bih! Dia bisa baca pikiranku! Atau hanya menebak? Yang pasti aku terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Kita'kan sudah lama tidak saling berhubungan. Orang jadi kaget sama bingung kalau tiba-tiba kayak gini." Jelasku panjang lebar

_"Ok, ok. Aku mengerti kok. Hikari, boleh gak sebentar. Err... 2 jam lagi ke apartement kamu?"_ pinta dia. Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Untuk apa?" balasku.

_"Ada yang ingin kuceritakan. Kalau lewat telepon kayaknya kepanjangan deh."_ Jawab Takeru. Aku masih diam, membiarkan dia untuk terus berbicara. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia'kan sahabatku sejak kecil. Mungkin masalahnya serius. Gak apa-apalah. Lagian, semenjak kakak pergi aku juga agak kesepian.

"...OK. Aku tunggu di sini." Jawabku

_" Thank you Hikari. Aku ke sana sekarang. Bye"_

_Trek._

Setelah mengucapkan kata 'Bye', Takeru langsung menutup teleponnya dahulu tanpa membiarkan aku membalas katanya dengan 'Bye' juga. Mungkin dia terlalu lega? Atau ingin ke toilet? Atau dia langsung mematikan telepon kemudia baru ingat bahwa aku belum membalas ucapannya? Sudahlah. Aku juga langsung menaruh gagang telepon di tempat asalnya. Kulirik jam mungil yang berada di atas TV. 2 jam lagi kata dia. Lebih baik aku belikan beberapa cemilan di minimarket. 'Kan masih ada waktu. Jadi aku langsung menuju ke pintu depan apartement dan mengunci pintu kemudian berjalan menuju minimarket.

_At Minimarket...._

Begitu kudorong pintu minimarket, tercium aroma minimarket yang khas dan ber-AC. Aku mengambil trolley (bener gak tulisannya?) kecil dan mendorongnya ke bagian snack dan minuman. Aku mengambil beberapa keripik kentang,satu pack minuman bersoda, dan satu kotak susu vanilla. Tidak ada salahnya'kan? Daripada repot-repot ke supermarket, di sini jauh lebih dekat. Langsung saja kudorong trolley ke meja kasir sambil menunggu untuk di bayar. Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam lagi. Ku rasa cukup untuk membersihkan rumah dan diri sendiri. Langsung saja aku berjalan sambil menenteng tas plastik itu pulang menuju apartement.

_At Apartement...._

Kutaruh tas plastik itu di atas meja kemudian merapikan beberapa majalah,novel, dan dvd yang ada di atas meja ruang keluarga dan benda-benda lainnya. Setelah itu aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dan berganti baju.

_TING TONG!_

Itu mungkin Takeru. Aku menuju pintu dan membukanya. Di depanku kini ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang masih memakai pakaian sekolah dan tas yang cukup besar menggantung di kedua lengannya.

"Hai Takeru. Ayo, silahkan masuk." Sapaku. Dia membalas sapaanku dengan senyuman dan mengikutiku masuk ke dalam apartement. Entah kenapa ada yang aneh dari penampilannya.

"Umm...Takeru?" panggilku.

"Mm?" jawabnya sambil melepas sepatu. Aku menatapnya dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung rambut

"Kenapa kamu pakai baju sekolah? Tumben sekali."tanyaku. Dia langsung terdiam. "Apa jangan-jangan kamu minggat ya?' candaku. Tetapi yang kulihat bukan raut wajah tersenyum atau apapun yang merespon sebuah candaan,Takeru malah terbengong setelah mendengar pernyataan alias candaanku itu.

Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V****^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^ **

_Takeru's POV_

"Eh?" aku langsung terbengong ria begitu mendengar pernyataan Hikari. Sepertinya kalimatnya itu langsung nembak ke dalam pikiranku seolah-olah dia mampu membaca pikiranku. Padahal aku belum bicara satu katapun.

Yah....

Kecuali saat aku menjawab sapaan dan panggilannya sih.

Hikari menatapku dengan heran. Sepertinya bingung padaku yang tiba-tiba membeku.

"Hei, kamu kenapa?" tanya dia. Aku kembai ke poseku yang sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabku diselingi tawa seadanya. Hikari hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya. "Ayo. Silahkan duduk" ucapnya. Aku menuruti kata-katanya dan menyandarkan diri ke sofa panjang yang empuk itu. Sigh... entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman sekali. Mungkin karena sudah hampir setengah hari aku di sekitar stasiun atau terlalu bingung mau melakukan apa ketika sedang berada dalam kereta, yang pasti aku merasa lebih lega dari yang sebelumnya. Tak lama dari arah dapur kulihat Hikari datang membawa nampan yang terisi dua buah cangkir teh. Kemudian menaruhnya satu persatu dengan hati-hati ke sebuah meja yang berdiri dengan tegak di hadapanku

"Thanks" ujarku, Hikari hanya mengangguk. Lalu duduk di sebelahku sambil menaruh nampannya di atas meja.

"Jadi..." ucapnya sambil menyeruput sedikit teh, lalu melanjutkan "Sepertinya kamu sedang ada masalah."

Aku benar-benar beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti kubilang dia langsung tahu.

"Umm....Sebenarnya..." ujarku. (Yuri: sama kayak waktu chappy sebelumnya. Diceritain seluruh ceritanya dari mulai awal sampai akhir XD). Begitu aku selesai. Hikari menatapku dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Kamu terlalu kesal ya?" ucapan Hikari yang hanya terdiri dari 4 kata + 1 tanda tanya itu mampu membuat pikiranku berkecamuk. Marah? Tentu saja! Mengapa tidak? Kesal? Oh, ya. Seorang Takeru yang biasanya dilihat sebagai orang yang tenang sekarang benar-benar kesal. Bete? Anda benar sekali! Situasi di rumah tadi membuatku bete. LEBAY? Pasti! Gara-gara ini aku jadi Lebay~.Stress? Nilai 100 untuk yang menjawab seperti itu! Ada kemungkinan aku terkena stress stadium 11. Haus!?

.........

..............

Maaf.

Sebutan itu sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan perasaanku saat ini.

"Takeru?" panggil Hikari. Aku yang baru disadarkan dari alam 'sebutan-sebutan kata' langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan agak salah tingkah. Apa mungkin dia melihat tampangku saat ngelamun kayak tadi ya?

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya dia. Fiuuh... Syukurlah dia tidak terlalu menyadari hal tadi. Dan mungkin setelah aku mengucapkan sepatah kalimat, maka akan menghasilkan kontroversi pikiran

"Boleh tidak sementara ini aku mengungsi di sini?" ucapku tanpa sadar. YA AMPLOP MY MOUTH!.Hikari langsung terdiam begitu mendengar permintaanku. Sudah kuduga dia bakalan bingung.

Benar'kan?

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V****^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^ **

_Hikari's POV..._

Takeru mau numpang tinggal di sini? Gak salah? Mungkin karena dia gak punya tempat persembunyian yang tepat kali ya. Tapi bagaimana jika suatu hari orang tuanya datang ke sini dengan alasan mau bertemu Takeru. Kebetulan yang membuka pintu adalah Takeru sendiri. Pasti orang tuanya bakal marah kepadaku dengan berkata bahwa aku telah menyembunyikan seorang Ishida Takeru ('kan ortunya belum cerai. Masih berantem aja) dan tidak memberitahukan kabar kepada mereka. Lalu mereka menelepon ayah dan Ibu. Kemudian ayah dan Ibu menganggapku sebagai penculik. Kakak langsung kecewa berat padaku. Semua orang akan menatapku dengan tatapan menyeramkan!

....

Tapi kayaknya tadi itu berlebihan deh. Sepertinya kalimat terakhir itu gak mungkin. Aku menatap takeru. Sebenarnya aku kasihan juga pada sahabtku yang satu ini. Akhirnya setelah membuat dia lama menunggu aku membuka mulutku.

"Boleh saja." ucapku

_Bersambung_

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

**XD**

**Di Chappy 4 kali ini aku memfokuskan dulu pada Takeru dan Hikari. 'Kan di sini emang tokoh utamanya mereka berdua. Tapi sepertinya Takeru Hikari di sini terlalu OOC ya. Mereka dibikin sesuai dengan sikapku, Hehehehehehe. **

**XD**

**Yuri-chan**


	5. Chappy 5

**Hahahaha.... *Hiks* maafkan aku karena lama sekali meng-update fanfic ini karena aku baru turun dari Gunung Merapi. Baru semedi cari ide.-ditendang Mbah Maridjan- Hehehehe..... And THIS....Is The Chappy 5! *langsung kayak MC di American Idol.***

"**~"**

**Tinggal**

**By : Yuri for Summer**

**Chappy 5 : Problem Almost Solved?**

"**~"**

_Taichi's POV_

"Haah..." aku merebahkan diri ke sofa empuk di rumah keluarga Takenouchi yang hanya ditinggali oleh Sora dan ibunya. Aku tak menyangka ternyata presentasi yang saat SMP bisa ku 'gilas' dengan gampang ternyata malah jadi 'mercon' buat nih badan. Mulai dari menyusun seluruh urutan bahan,kemudian meng-improve Slide show, mengajari Sora cara berbicara yang ekspresif, sampai menunggui Sora 'mengajar' selama 2 jam. Haahh....LINU!!

"Hei,Taichi." sapaan Sora membuat kepalaku refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang sedang memegang dua gelas berisi Syrup melon dingin, begitu dia menyodorkan salah satu gelas, aku mengambilnya dengan senang hati dan meminumnya tanpa ampun. Lalu kembali menaruhnya di atas meja. Kulihat wajah Sora yang seolah-olah tidak menanggung beban apapun. Mungkin dia merasa lega karena tugasnya sudah selesai?

Atau jangan-jangan linunya pindah ke badanku?

.....

Apa-apaan sih aku ini? Dasar....

"...Sora." panggilku. Sora yang masih meminum syrup hanya melirikku sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan apa yang ingin kubicarakan. Aku melanjutkan "Tugasmu... Sudah selesai'kan?"

Sora mengangguk, lalu dia menaruh gelasnya di atas meja dan tersenyum padaku "Iya. Terima kasih banyak ya, akhirnya presentasiku berjalan dengan sukses." ucapnya. Aku hanya tersenyum khas Yagami Taichi yang berarti gak-perlu-sebegitunya-kita-kan-teman. Lalu aku berdiri dan merapikan bajuku.

"Ngg... Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku kembali ke hotel. Sekalian beres-beresin koper." ujarku. Sora juga ikut berdiri

" Aku antar sampai pintu depan ya." katanya. Lalu kami berjalan sampai pintu luar di rumah itu.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Bye." ujarku. Lalu aku berbalik dan melambaikan tanganku.

"Hati-hati. Salam untuk Hikari ya~" jawab Sora. Aku mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arahnya dan terus berjalan menuju Hotel yang hanya berjarak 1 km dari rumah Sora.

Bye-Bye Tokyo!!

Hai Odaiba!!

......

_Pagi hari, di Tokyo Hotel..._

_Still Taichi's POV_

Kicauan burung kecil ditambah sinar matahari yang datang melalui Gorden yang sedikit terbuka membangunkanku dari tidur yang lelap. Aku meregangkan tubuh dan melihat sekeliling kamar berukuran 6x8m ini. Pandanganku tertuju pada koper yang semalam sudah kurapikan. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

Akhirnya aku pulang. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat tampang Hikari yang akan cerewet melihatku yang baru pulang 2 minggu kemudan. Ku ambil koper itu dan check out di resepsionis, lalu berjalan menuju Stasiun Tokyo sambil menenteng koper.

_10.00 am..._

_"Kepada seluruh penumpang yang akan menaiki kereta Shinkansen577 dengan tujuan Tokyo Odaiba, mohon menunggu di peron 6. Kami ulangi..."_

Begitu mendengar suara itu kakiku langsung membawa diri ini menuju peron yang ditentukan. Setelah 5 menit menunggu, kereta yang ingin kunaiki perlahan-lahan berhenti dan akhirnya membunyikan decitan yang keras. Akupun ikut berdesakan di antara banyaknya penumpang yang ingin menaiki kendaraan ini. Setelah menaruh koper di rak atas tempat duduk, aku akhirnya menikmati perjalanan selama kurang lebih 4 jam ini.

Aku merasa ada masalah....

Tapi apa ya?

"**~"**

_10.30 am..._

_Yamato's POV_

"Begitu ya...." jawabku pada handphone yang bertengger di telingaku. Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan kencang. Haah....ternyata mencari Takeru itu lebih susah daripada mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami ya.

.....

Eh?

....

Apa lebih susah mencari jarum ya?

_"Begitulah, jadi kita cari di kota manalagi? Osaka sudah, Kyoto sudah, Tokyo juga sudah." _balas Koushiro yang sekarang menjadi mitra berbicaraku dalam hal ini. Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. Kira-kira di mana lagi aku bisa menemukannya? Ayolah, bantu aku!! Sepertinya sekarang aku tahu perasaan Jimmy Neutron saat berpikir dengan keras. (Itu lho, saat si Jimmy kayak ngeden sambil ngomon "berpikir...berpikir....!!" XD)

_"Oh ya. Kita belum mencoba ke Odaiba!!"_ usul Koushiro. Benar juga! Odaiba! Tempat tinggalnya Taichi dan keluarganya! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya!?

_"Hei..."_

Akhirnya masalah ini selesai juga. Aku merasa tubuhku hampir melayang. Berarti masalah ini sebentar lagi selesai kan?

_"Yamato?"_

Tadinya kupikir dia bersama Daisuke atau Iori. Kenapa aku gak memikirkannya dari awal ya?

_"HOI!!"_ teriak Koushiro

"Ya?" aku menjawabnya dengan kaget. Kasihan sekali dia hampir (atau sudah) ku-kacang-kan (?).

_"Jadi bagaimana? Odaiba?"_ Koushiro sekali lagi berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Yap." aku berkata dengan mantap "Tapi, kali ini biar aku saja yang mencarinya." lanjutku.

_"Eh? Kamu yakin?"_ tanya dia. Terdengar nada setengah tidak percaya dari kata-katanya.

"Tentu saja. Ini'kan masalah aku dan adikku. Aku rasa sekarang saatnya aku berusaha mengakhirinya sendiri." jawabku panjang lebar. Terdengar gumaman dari arah sana.

_"Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon ke sini ya."_ ucap Koushiro.

"Oke. Oke. Makasih ya sudah membantuku selama ini." jawabku

_"Anytime, sampai jumpa."_ balasnya

"Ya." setelah aku mengucapkan dua huruf itu, akhirnya pembicaraan kami selesai. Kusimpan Handphone itu di saku celanaku. Ku ambil dompet dan jaketku lalu berlari menuju halte Bus.

_10.45 am_

_Halte Bus terdekat. hehehe...._

Aku hanya bisa menghentakkan kakiku sesuai irama cepat sambil menatap arlojiku. Beginilah rasanya jika tidak sabaran. Menunggu 10 menit= menunggu 1 tahun! Padahal biasanya menunggu bus gak pernah terasa selama ini.

_Ckitt!!Jess...._

Akhirnya bis yang kutunggu-tunggu itupun datang, dengan segera aku naik tanpa memperdulikan banyaknya penduduk Osaka yang juga ingin melakukan perjalanan dengan bus ini. Segera kududuki jok yang kulihat 'menganggur' dan merebahkan diri di sandaran jok . Bus itu akhirnya kembali berjalan, ya. Bus ini akan menjadi media yang ( Mudah-mudahan) mempertemukanku dengan Takeru.

Semoga firasatku benar.

_11.50 am_

_Odaiba Mansion..._

_Still Yamato's POV..._

Akhirnya kakiku berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dengan beberapa tulisan

**507**

**Yagami Family**

Kutekan bel pintu yang tepat berada di sebelah kanan pintu itu.

End of Yamato's POV...

"**~"**

_Takeru's POV_

_TING! TONG! _

Aku dan Hikari yang sedang makan siang sama-sama mendongak ke arah langit-langit begitu mendengar suara bel pintu yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Tamu..." gumamnya. Aku langsung berdiri dari kursi dan mengembalikan posisi kursi itu.

"Biar aku yang membukakan" usulku. Hikari awalnya terdiam, lalu dia mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. Aku berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu depan yang ada di sini. Kira-kira siapa yang datang ya? Apa Taichi? Tapi gak mungkin. Masa' menekan bel rumah sendiri? Eh, atau mungkin dia mau bikin kejutan buat Hkari ya. Hihi... Tapi entar malah dia yang kaget melihat yang membuka pintu bukan Yagami Hikari tapi Ishida Takeru.

Pintu ini terbuka. Kali ini perkiraanku yang salah, ternyata yang datang adalah kakak.

"Takeru...!?" suara kakak tercekat begitu melihatku. Sementara aku hanya terdiam tak bersuara. Awalnya kami sama-sama tercengang sampai akhirnya kakak sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Uh-OH....

.......

_Bersambung...._

"**~"**

**Author's Note : **

Sekarang lagi Ujian Tengah Semester nih. Doakan Aku semoga nilainya minimal 60 ya.***membungkuk*** Itu sih paling enggak. Paling iya? Berapa aja boleh ***ditimpuk***

**Ya. Inilah chappy 5. Hmm... Mungkin di chappy 6 atau 7 fanficnya bakal complete. Doakan aku ya.**

**......**

**Hehehehe.**

**XD**

**Yuri-chan**


	6. Chappy 6

**Hai!! Ini chappy 6. happy reading~~~ XD**

"**~"**

**Tinggal**

**By Yuri for Summer**

**Disclaimer : DigimonAkiyoshi Hongo**

**Chappy 6: Yeah...It's almost solved.**

"**~"**

_Hikari's POV..._

Hening....

Itu yang sekarang menjadi suasana dalam rumah ini setelah Takeru pergi ke ruang depan. Tapi ini terlalu sepi. Hanya suara gemericik air yang kugunakan untuk mencuci piring yang menemaniku.

Eh?

Sepertinya aku terlalu hiperbolis...

Sebaiknya aku menyusul Takeru saja.

Begitu aku mendekati pintu depan, yang terdengar adalah suara seseorang. Tidak, ini bukan suara Takeru. memang sih suaranya juga nge-bass, tapi'kan suara orang berbeda-beda. Sebaiknya aku segera menghampiri Takeru.

"Ada apa, Ta..." suaraku langsung menghilang begitu melihat tamu yang ada di depanku.

"Kak Yamato?" aku meyakinkan diri supaya itu benar bahwa orang yang di depan pintu ini adalah Kak Yamato. Sementara Kak Yamato melihatku dengan bingung, lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Hikari? Apa kabar?" sapanya.

"Ahh...Baik kak." jawabku. Gawat. Kalau begini biasanya kakak membantuku menyelesaikan masalah.

KAKAK BODOH!!!

Kulihat Takeru yang sedang menggigit bibirnya. Aw, aku tahu. Pasti dia berpikir bahwa kakaknya akan mengajaknya pulang.

Tunggu...

Bukannya itu bagus?

Kenapa aku malah berpikir yang aneh-aneh?

"Oh ya. Apa Taichi ada?" tanya Kak Yamato sambil agak melongok ke dalam.

"Kak Taichi? Dia sedang ke Tokyo. Katanya sih, bantuin kak Sora mengerjakan tugas apa... gitu..." jawabku seadanya. Memang bener kan? Ku lihat wajah Kak Yamato berubah menjadi bingung

"Hai."

Kami bertiga langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang telah memecah ke-awckward-an di antara kami.

"Kakak!!?" sapaku dengan tidak percaya

Ya ampun, kenapa situasinya jadi membingungkan seperti ini sih? Mana tampang kakak benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini lagi.

"Wah. Yamato! Lama gak ketemu ya!" sapa kakak sambil ber high-five dengan kak Yamato. Lalu mereka saling nyengir. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Takeru.

"Hai, Takeru!" sapa kakak. Takeru tersenyum ringan. Kakak langsung melihat ke arahku. "Kenapa kamu tidak mengajak mereka masuk? Ayo. Silahkan masuk" ujar Kakak sambil mendorong pundak Kak Yamato dan Takeru. Entah kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang. Keringat juga membasahi tubuhku.

_Sigh..._

Kuharap kakak bisa membujuk Takeru supaya bisa pulang.

"**~"**

_Yamato's POV_

"APA!?"

Ruang tamu keluarga Yagami serasa bergetar begitu Taichi berteriak sebagai respon dari ceritaku. Sejujurnya aku juga heran. Kenapa coba si Takeru malah tinggal bareng Hikari kayak gini? Kupikir dia malah tinggal bareng Iori kalau gak sama si Daisuke itu. Gak nyangka aja dia minta perlindungan sama cewek lembut kayak Hikari. Kulihat Taichi langsung menatap Takeru dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kamu sampai kabur dari rumah coba? Kalau orang tuamu bertengkar, sebaiknya kamu rundingkan saja dengan keluarga yang lain." ucap Taichi. Kami bertiga terdiam, menunggu Taichi melanjutkan kalimat berwibawanya. Taichi menghela nafasnya. huh... Kupikir dia masih akan berbicara lebih panjang. Takeru akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Entah..." jawabnya, lalu melanjutkan "Sejujurnya. Begitu aku sudah berada di stasiun Kyoto, aku juga bingung mau tinggal di mana. Di saat itu..." dia terdiam, mendadak dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya kali ini membuatku kaget.

"Aku menyesal..."

Aku kaget mendengar nada bicaranya yang berubah menjadi lemah. Biasanya dia berbicara dengan tenang, dan tidak ada nada gemetar di setiap ucapannya. Kali ini terasa...Aneh...

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu tidak kembali ke rumah saja?" tanyaku. Hikari langsung mengangguk antusias.

"Kak Yamato benar. Kurasa jika kamu bingung, kamu bisa kembali ke rumah." tambah Hikari. Takeru tampak sedang menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Aku merasa tidak enak jika aku kembali, padahal aku sudah membuat ibu menangis. Rasanya seperti...Seperti..." Ucapan Takeru berhenti begitu Taichi dan menepuk pundak Takeru sambil tersenyum bijak.

"Bukankah jika kamu terus melanjutkan 'pelarian' ini malah membuat ibumu semakin sedih? Kurasa sekarang belum terlambat. Iya'kan Yamato?" ujar Taichi sambil menoleh ke arahku yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan tegas. Ternyata setelah tidak bertemu tiga tahun, kamu semakin dewasa, Taichi...

...

Hei...

Kenapa aku berbicara seperti seorang nenek-nenek yang tidak lama ketemu sama cucunya ya?

Ehehehe...

Biarkan saja.

"**~"**

_Takeru's POV_

Kurasa Taichi benar. Sebenarnya hal inilah yang justru membuat ayah dan ibu kecewa. Tapi... Aku agak bingung. Mungkin yang dikatakan Taichi ada benarnya. Tapi bagaimana jika seandainya mereka masih kecewa padaku.

Ring! Ring!

Bunyi handphone kakak membuat mata kami langsung mengubah haluan ke arah kantong kakak. Dengan sigap, kakak langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya. Ini Ishida Yamato." terdiam, lalu tersenyum.

"OH!! Ya, dia ada di sini" jawab Kakak sambil melirik ke arahku, lalu memberikan handphonenya padaku "Nih." ujarnya. Aku mengambil handphonenya dan mendekatkannya ke telingaku.

"Halo?" sapaku

_"Takeru? Itu kau nak?"_ Mataku langsung membesar begitu mendengar suara ibu.

"Ibu?" panggilku dengan tidak percaya.

_"Kau baik-baik saja nak?"_ tanya ibu. Terdengar isakan tangis saat ibu berbicara.

Aww...

Perasaanku tidak enak..

"Ibu. Aku... Minta maaf..." jawabku.

_ "Tidak apa-apa nak. Yang penting kau pulang, kami sudah senang. Sekarang pulang ya, nak."_ balas ibuku. Aku termenung. Bagaimana mungkin ternyata aku sudah sebodoh ini?

"Iya." jawabku dengan tegas.

_"Nah." _balas Ibu, lalu melanjutkan_ "Kami berdua tunggu di sini ya. Dah." _ujarnya seraya mengakhiri pembicaraan kami. Aku tersenyum simpul, lalu memberikan handphone itu pada kakak. Kakak langsung menerimanya lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana

"Bagaimana?" tanya kakak sekali lagi. Kali ini aku tidak bingung, aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ke arah Taichi dan Hikari, Taichi mengacungkan jempolnya padaku sementara Hikari tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk pelan. Aku kembali menengok ke arah kakak dan tersenyum senang.

"Kapan kita pulang?" tanyaku.

"Sekarang lebih baik."

"**~"**

_Taichi's POV_

"Bye." ujarku sambil melambaikan tanganku. Yamato dan Takeru menyeringai.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan ya." ucapnya dengan sopan. Tangan kanannya menahan tas gemblok berwarna hitamnya. Kali ini yan menjawab bukan aku

"Sudahlah. Kita kan teman." jawab Hikari sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangan kanannya.

Bah!

Teman apanya? Dia sendiri yang waktu itu bilang kalau dia itu suka Takeru...

Dasar pembohong...

Yamato menghampiriku sambil mengajakku bersalaman

"Kami pergi dulu ya." pamitnya. Aku membalas salamannya.

"Oke. Hati-hati ya." balasku. Lalu mereka berangkat menuju lift. Kami menatapnya dari depan pintu dan masuk ke dalam apartement.

"Fiuh.." aku menghela nafas panjang sambil melepaskan sepatuku. Hikari tersenyum ke arahku

"Untung tadi kakak bisa menasihati secara bijak. Semuanya jadi happy ending." kata Hikari. Entah iyu pujian atau sindiran.

"Oh ya." panggilku, Hikari langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan heran, aku melanjutkan "Kenapa kamu mau saja ngebiarin Takeru tinggal sementara di sini? Mending kalau ada aku. Ini kan Cuma berdua." tanyaku. Hikari langsung terdiam.

Wah...

Ada yang aneh...

"**~"**

_Yamato's POV_

"Nah!" ucapku sambil menaruh tanganku di atas kepala Takeru, lalu melanjutkan "Ini baru adikku. Kamu rupanya hebat juga." pujiku. Takeru langsung menyeringai lagi

"Yah...Namanya juga Ishida Takeru..." katanya dengan bangga. Entah kenapa beberapa lama ini dia menjadi narsis. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Hei..." panggilku, Takeru menoleh. "Kenapa kamu maunya tinggal di rumah Hikari? Kan masih ada pilihan lain selain dia." tanyaku. Takeru langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

Lho?

Ada apa ini?

"**~"**

_Takeru and Hikari's POV_

Kenapa ya?

Aku sendiri juga bingung begitu mendegar pertanyaan kakak.

....

_BLUSH!_

A-apa!? Kenapa wajahku tiba-tiba memerah?!

**The end**

"**~"**

**Haaah!!! Selesai juga!! Ternyata endingnya gaje ya. Oh ya, kepada seorang review-er bernama 'NO NAME', aku sudah update lho. Tapi jangan kesel ya kalau seandainya endingnya berbeda dengan yang anda inginkan.**

**Sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih kepada seluruh author dan readers yang mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini. **

**Tapi sepertinya ini ending yang gaje...**

**XD  
Yuri-chan**


End file.
